With increasing development of internet technologies, there are more and more types of services transmitted on a current internet, wherein an internet video service is becoming a major component of network traffic day by day. Presently, more and more users access to an internet video website via devices such as a mobile phone, a computer and a tablet personal computer to watch an OTT (Over The TOP) video, which causes that the OTT video increasingly becomes a major consumption mode of internet traffic.
A current OTT video bearer protocol mainly uses protocols such as an HTTP (Hypertext Transport Protocol)/a TCP (Transmission Control Protocol)/an IP (Internet Protocol), which segments a large video file into videos with different sizes, and quickly downloads the videos onto a terminal used by a user, so that the user makes a downloading while watching a video. However, an internet system has uncertain performance abnormities such as link congestion, and packet loss over a link/an air-interface when busy, thus the user has a bad experience of quality when watching the OTT video, such as image start-up delay, image pause (including long time pause and frequent pause), poor image clarity, etc.
Only if the experience of quality the user to an OTT video is determined, then an optimization can be made for the user experience of quality, but since an OTT video bearer is different from a traditional video, the user experience of quality cannot be determined according to performance indicators such as time delay, packet loss, jitter of a traditional IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) system. When watching the OTT video, the user would usually perform operations of forward and backward shifting the starting point of the video, resulting in invalidation of a part of downlink packets that have been received by a user equipment, at this time, if all downlink packets that have been received by the user equipment are still used to compute a user experience value, then it may cause that the user experience value cannot be evaluated comprehensively and really.